Two Gryffindors and A Slytherin
by Pennethril the Tale Weaver
Summary: A new take on the Battle of Hogwarts: new faces and a few surprises. Title will make sense in time. Rated T for Bellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

**Ok, so yes, a new story. I really hope you like it because it is probably my favorite thing that I have written so far. It is completely finished, so I will probably post a chapter a week. **

**The title is a work in progress so if anyone has any suggestions I would be more than happy to hear them. I am including a bit of background information for my character, she is awesome though, so… yeah. Enjoy!**

**Background:** This plot bunny attacked and demanded to be written. This takes place sometime during the Battle of Hogwarts before Harry hands himself over to the Dark Lord, but after he has discovered that Fred is dead, as is Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Serena is a character of my own creation who is the daughter of Sirius Black, and a relatively unknown mother whose name is rather unimportant, but for those curious it is Sonja Gregorovitch and she is a Pureblood. Serena is in the same year as Fred and George Weasley. The three of them plus Lee Jordan are best friends. George and Lee have been "experimenting" together for a while, and Fred and Serena are (were *sniffle*) in a very exclusive relationship.

- b-r-e-a -k -

"We need to find out what You-Know-Who is planning," Kingsley said, gravely serious to the gathered Order members and students in the Great Hall.

"Well, we know that, don't we? He wants to kill Harry and take over the world," Ron said.

"He means that we need to find out what he's planning right at this very second in order to do those things Ron," George said, slapping him upside the head.

"I'll go," a quiet voice said. Everyone looked to see Serena push off from where she had been leaning against the wall. Her mascara was slightly runny from tears, but she seemed determined.

"You don't have to do it," Lee Jordan said.

"I'm the only one that stands a chance. If I can convince them that I've seen the error of my ways, then I'm good. Besides, I've got nothing left to lose," she said.

"Alright, fine. Serena's going undercover. Serena, don't do anything stupid. You've still got your friends to come back to," Kingsley reminded her. She nodded, and turned away.

"Don't you want to clean up a bit before you go?" someone behind her asked.

"No," she said quietly, "it'll help convince them."

She walked slowly out of the Entrance Hall, as if in a trance. Once outside, she sent a message with her Patronus to one of the last people she didn't think she would ever willingly make contact with: Bellatrix Lestrange. As she watched her dog-shaped Patronus bound away, she contemplated what had happened. Fred was dead. He was gone and she was never going to be able to speak to him, or look at him ever again. Sure, George shared his face, and many of his mannerisms, but they were completely different people. Another few tears escaped her, and she squeezed her eyes shut to quell the rising grief.

She opened her eyes to find that a Tarantula-shaped Patronus was staring at her, bobbing and weaving its head with its many eyes in what would have been an intimidating dance.

"Well, well," Bellatrix's voice echoed out of the Patronus, "wittle Serena is seeking us out. If you really want to talk, meet me at the edge of the forest near where the half-giant's hut used to stand. We'll be waiting…"

Serena took a deep breath, and braced herself before she made her way to the forest.

Once there, she stood next to the charred remains of Hagrid's hut, waiting for them to show themselves, or see through her bluff and kill her. Suddenly, a silent Expelliarmus disarmed her. She forced herself to barely flinch.

"Hmm, you actually showed up. I must say I'm surprised," Bellatrix's sickly sweet voice and breath caused the hair's on the back of Serena's neck stand on end.

"Madame Lestrange," Serena greeted her, figuring a little formality wouldn't kill her: if she was going to die, there wasn't really anything she could do about it at the moment.

"Come, Bella, let's figure out why she's here, and go," a bored, male voice joined Bella and the two of them circled around to face her. Serena figure this man was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Oh, shut it Rodolphus! I know what I'm doing!" Bellatrix's voice became angry and guttural. "Now, sweetie," she was back to sweet, Serena could swear Bella was bi-polar, "tell us why you're here."

Serena cursed herself for not exactly thinking this part through. "I'm tired of it. I just can't stand it anymore. I was raised to believe that we were all equal: Purebloods, and Halfbloods and Mudbloods. But I see now that we're not. Purebloods have the right to be on top, and I'm tired of being treated like a commoner, where my life can be given up the same as a Mudblood's. They allowed so many good people of excellent blood-standing die. For nothing. The Dark Lord must be right, if such an overwhelming number of people fight for him.

"My boyfriend was stupid and just such a Gryffindor that now he's dead. And where does that leave me? I've got nothing left besides family, whom I've never been allowed to meet or see or talk about. Please, believe me when I say that I'm on your side now, because when the game's over, it's over and if I stay with them, I'm going to be left out in the cold." Serena desperately hoped that this little speech worked.

"What deliciously Slytherin notions," Bella mused.

"Sounded like nothing more than the ramblings of a little girl to me. Why don't we just get rid of her and be done with it?" Rodolphus suggested.

"I told you to shut it, Rodolphus! She's a Pureblood, not to mention that she's the last of the direct line of Blacks: we can't kill her. And didn't you hear the Dark Lord? We can't waste good, pure, willing blood.

"Oh, don't cry wittle niece," Bella said, drawing Serena into the tensest, most uncomfortable embrace she had ever experienced in her life. Serena hadn't even been aware that her tears had started again. "I believe you. After all, who would want to stay where all blood statuses intermingle and it's ok to mate with Mudbloods? Come, come, now. Time to meet the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Madame Lestrange," Serena whispered, feeling like she was signing her own death warrant.

"Call me Auntie," Bellatrix said, smiling ferally leading her farther into the shadows of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

**Second chapter! Yay! That makes me happy. What doesn't is the fact that no one has reviewed the first chapter… I won't stop posting chapters, as the story is complete on my computer, but please, I just really want to know what you guys think: do you like Serena? Do you hate her? Is this so utterly clichéd/overdone that you are disgusted by it? Do you love it? **

**So, yeah, enjoy chapter 2 and leave a review **

Soon enough, Serena found herself kneeling before the Dark Lord Voldemort in a ring of his most loyal followers.

"So, Serena Black. You wish to join our cause," this was a statement, though it was phrased like a question.

"Yes, My Lord," she responded.

"That is lovely to hear. Especially, from a young lady of such pure blood. The last of the first line of the Black Family, are you not?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Hmm. Slytherin house while in school. Your… boyfriend was a Pureblood, though a Gryffindor, was he not?"

Serena cursed herself when tears once more sprang to her eyes at the mention of Fred. "Yes, My Lord."

"Such a shame that he had to die. However, once you have joined us, we will have a new, more fitting suitor for you. In fact, where is young Draco Malfoy?" Voldemort said to the crowd at large. Serena could hear Bellatrix start to cackle quietly somewhere to her right, and the general rustle of fabric as the crowd shifted.

Draco stumbled into the center of the circle.

"Ah, Draco. What do you think of your new betrothed?"

Draco looked a bit like a scared rabbit from where Serena was kneeling. "Uh, Wha-? Oh, uh, great. Thanks-Thank you, My Lord."

"After the battle is over, the two of you shall be wed, and begin the reconstruction of the new era!" Voldemort announced.

"Rise, Serena! You are now part of history, bringing about the new era!" Voldemort said, flourishing his arms.

Serena rose, bowing slightly, "Thank you, My Lord."

"Now, we still have a little time before the limit for when Potter shows. Prepare yourselves for battle," Voldemort said, before disappearing with his snake.

Everyone started milling away. Serena moved toward the opposite side of the clearing. She had just leaned against a tree, when someone grabbed her and pulled her away. She looked up and it was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"What do you mean? I've joined the Dark Lord, why else would I be here?" Serena said.

"You don't actually think that they believe that do you? Are you looking to get killed? I know your blood-traitor of a boyfriend is dead, but seriously? I didn't think you were this stupid," Draco said.

"Excuse me," Serena said, putting on a fake offended front, "You know nothing about me, and my situation. If I choose to switch sides in this war, it has nothing to do with anyone besides myself. Now, get off of me," she said angrily, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Fine, whatever. I have somewhere to be. Hope you don't get killed," he said, disappearing into the trees.

Serena huffed to keep up her front, and then sighed. She wandered back to her tree. She leaned against it, trying to keep her emotions and aura in check. She couldn't afford to slip now.

She decided to try to talk to people. She wandered around the clearing, making small talk with people and asking questions. Most people refused to even glance at her when she approached. There were a couple of people that were polite, but wouldn't tell her anything about the plans.

After completing a circuit of the entire clearing, she went back to the tree she had been leaning against, not wanting to seem like she was digging for information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights. **

**Please, anyone? Any thoughts at all?**

She didn't know how long had passed when she was approached again, this time by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Where is Draco?" she asked imperiously, though the effect was somewhat marred be her slightly less than impeccable appearance.

"I don't know," Serena responded.

Narcissa seemed to deflate; her eyes closed, and she put a hand to her forehead pursing her lips.

"You haven't seen him at all?" she asked almost desperately.

"I haven't seen him since after the meeting. I have no idea where he went after that," she told the distraught older woman.

Narcissa sighed, "Fine," and moved on. Serena tried to comfort herself in the fact, that at least Narcissa seemed to care even a little for her only son.

Serena was doing some thinking. Why had they had to send her in here again? She was supposed to be finding out what was going on, but she had learned nothing except what Voldemort had announced to everyone. Of course, she couldn't really say she tried all that hard, though she was the newbie, chances are they wouldn't tell her anything anyway. And if what Draco said was true, that wouldn't tell her anything because she was under suspicion.

She had once again lost track of time, because suddenly, Harry Potter was walking out of the treeline toward them. Well, this undercover mission went real well… She learned nothing, and Harry just walked into their clutches. Not to mention, she was stuck in a marriage with her cousin if the good guys lost.

Voldemort was now talking with Harry. A green flash of light from Voldemort's wand ended that conversation and Harry dropped to the ground, and she forced herself to once again not respond. Hagrid let out a despairing cry in the background. The Death Eaters all gasped when Voldemort convulsed and collapsed also. Serena really must have been out of it if she hadn't notice Hagrid there, but now she had to focus on looking concerned on the fact that the Dark Lord had collapse.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix screeched, rushing over to him. "You morons! Do something!"

The Death Eaters looked around at each other in confusion chattering amongst themselves for ideas. Luckily for them, Voldemort was not down for the count.

"Shut up, you fools," Voldemort spat, brushing off Belltrix's attempts to help him up, and standing himself.

"My Lord, I'm so glad you're all right. Is he dead? Is Potter dead?" Bellatrix asked in anticipation.

Voldemort pointed at Narcissa, "You, check him."

Narcissa moved forward. She crouched over Harry's prone body, her own blocking everyone's view of his head. She stood quickly, and said, "He's dead."

Hagrid let out a wail, as Bellatrix cackled with glee. Bella flounced over to Serena, grabbing her hands, and practically dancing in excitement.

"Isn't it great! Our victory is assured!" Bella shrieked.

Serena managed a small smile, and a murmured, "Yeah."

Bella flounced away cackling merrily, for which Serena was glad.

Voldemort actually forced Hagrid to carry Harry's lifeless body back to Hogwarts to extend one last hand of 'mercy' to anyone who wanted to switch sides, and then (in their minds) kill everyone else. Serena trudged along the edges of the joyous group, wondering what the heck her purpose was here she didn't get any useful information, and Harry just gave himself up before she could even get a real chance: there was no point in her going undercover at all.

They were facing off the slightly worse for wear Order members and Hogwarts students. They gasped when they saw Harry's lifeless body, and Voldemort announce for the willing to switch sides. Serena saw Draco standing on the opposite side of the courtyard, but Voldemort himself called him over.

"No one else?" Voldemort asked. "No? Well, then, I have one more thing…"

Serena wasn't paying complete attention to what was going on. In a faraway sense, she heard the shouted "Crucio!" but didn't realize it was meant for her until she was engulfed in an excruciating wave of ultimate agony. It barely lasted long enough for her to stumble back and scream.

The courtyard was quiet.

"M-My Lord, wh-what-?" she gasped and panted. A sudden horrible pain in her abdomen caused her to double over.

"Sorry my dear, but you are much too Gryffindor, even for a Slytherin," he said.

"What, what did you do?" she asked through gritted teeth as another sharp pain shot through her and sent her to her knees.

"Oh, did I not tell you? Nagini told me really, when you first came to us: You are pregnant," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

-b-r-e-a-k-

Time stopped for Serena. It couldn't be true. She'd had no idea. He had to be lying.

"I know what you must be thinking, but it is true," Voldemort said.

"Why? Why do this? You're killing a pureblooded child!" she shouted.

"Look around at your friends. You are at my mercy, and they will think twice about fighting back, when you are mine," Voldemort smirked. "Go get her."

Two Death Eaters approached her, but she saw it all through a red haze that had clouded her vision. Rage was coursing through her. She volunteers for this useless undercover mission, and now her baby, her one remainder of Fred, that she hadn't even known about, was going to die.

Her head snapped up as the Death Eater's boots kicked up pebbles. She was so angry, but there was still hope for her baby, she just had to keep them away from her. The wind started to pick up, and her hair was flying about her head.

"Don't come near me," she growled. They kept advancing. One hand cradling her abdomen, and one hand reaching out towards them, she snarled, and they went flying back. The shockwave sent them tumbling back to the other side of the courtyard, and they ended up rolling off the side of the cliff.

Voldemort was not happy and sent more of his Death Eaters to retrieve her.

"Hey, Tom, why don't you leave her alone; this is between you and me," it was Harry. He was finally awake.

Everyone stopped and stared as the speaker stalked up to Voldemort. Harry was alive. Several people gasped or released surprised exclamations when they saw him.

When everyone was distracted, Lee and George darted out of the group towards Serena. Someone tried to shoot a spell at them, but Serena's still simmering rage obliterated it before it could come with in twenty feet of them.

"Come on, 'Rena, up we get. Let's go see Madame Pomphrey," George said, as he and Lee hauled her up, cradling her as if on a throne between them.

Her raged finally fizzled out. "You might want to hurry. I don't think this pain is a good thing," she gasped, clutching her abdomen.

They left the sounds of shouting and fighting behind them as they hurried back into the castle.

Madame Pomphrey was bustling about the Great Hall, tending to the wounded, and calming the ones who were freaking out, when Lee and George rushed in carrying a sweaty and pale Serena between them.

"Madame Pomphrey! Madame Pomphrey! Hurry! It's an emergency!" they shouted.

"What is it boys? Don't shout in here: there are wounded people trying to rest!" she said, approaching them.

"Madame Pomphrey, something's wrong with Serena," George said.

"You-Know-Who cast the Cruciatus Curse on her, and then said that she was pregnant and then she was in a lot of pain, and now we're here," Lee explained.

"I see," Pomphrey said, she pulled out her wand, and cast a couple of spells. "Serena, dear, did you know you were pregnant?" she asked.

"No," Serena gasped out, "No idea. I haven't had any symptoms."

"Yes, well, according to my diagnosis spells, you are not only pregnant, but pregnant full term. In fact, your baby may be a few days late. And it is coming now," she said.

"What? That doesn't make sense!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, these things happen. It's too late to move you, and too late for any potions, so we're going to have to do this the au natural way," Pomphrey said rolling up her sleeves. "Boys, I need you to conjure towels, hot water and someone needs to help me take off these awful boots."

Soon, the three of them had arranged Serena as best they could in as secluded an area as they could achieve in the Great Hall. George was sitting behind Serena, who was propped up against his chest, and Lee was next to them, holding Serena's hand. Pomphrey was instructing Serena to push, when the doors burst open and there was a celebratory commotion.

They could hear people asking about them, but were a bit too busy to respond.

"Hey, George, Lee, how's it-. Oh My Merlin! What is going on?" Ron had stuck his head around the privacy screen as Serena let out a strained scream.

"Now is not the time Ron!" George shouted. Lee was wincing and contorting his arm to alleviate some of the pain from Serena's grip. Ron retracted his head, and they could hear him stuttering an explanation to the others outside.

"You're doing great Serena dear! I can see the head! One more big push and you're done!" Pomphrey shouted over the din of voices and Serena's newest scream.

Serena did as she was told and the little mewling cry of a newborn filled the air. The people closest to the privacy screen stopped talking to listen, and soon the entire Great Hall was silent, listening to the sound of new life.

Pomphrey took care of the cord, the afterbirth, and wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing him off.

"It's a little boy. Do you have any idea what you are going to name him?" she asked gently.

Serena was in shock, looking down on this small, pink, wrinkly creature in her arms. "Fred. Frederick Gideon Weasley Jr."

"A fine name," Pomphrey said. She healed Serena up, covered her up with a sheet, and took back the baby to cast some diagnosis spells.

"Well done, 'Rena," George said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Way to go; he's beautiful. And you're so brave," Lee added, squeezing her hand.

She didn't respond, just sat in shock. Madame Pomphrey came back, and set little Freddy in Serena's arms. She went through breast feeding with her, and only then did she pull back the privacy screens. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's were gathered close by.

"Hey, we won," Harry said weakly. This started off a chain reaction of snorts, giggles, and finally full-on laughter. Amidst it all, Serena sat staring at her new sleeping baby, and couldn't help but think how awful it was that she hadn't even known she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

-b-r-e-a-k-

Clean-up was under way, funerals were held, and Serena and little Freddy (along with many more) were moved either up to the Hospital Wing proper, or to St. Mungo's. It had been decided, that Serena was alright enough to just go to the Hospital Wing for a couple of days.

She found herself dreading the times when she was alone with Freddy. She couldn't sleep; she couldn't eat, and when she was alone with the baby, overwhelming feelings of guilt washed over her making it nearly impossible to function. Luckily for her, these times were few and far between. Lee and George were regular visitors, often coming early in the morning and staying until late at night. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also came regularly to visit and commiserate, though for shorter amounts of time, and these visits usually left her feeling even worse.

Serena forced herself to act normally when around other people so as not to worry them, but she dreaded the day when she would be released from the Hospital Wing, and have to bring Freddy back to the apartment she had shared with Fred.

On the day she was to be released, she got a surprise visitor. Andromeda Tonks came in with Teddy during one of the few times neither Lee nor George were present.

"Hi Sweetie," Andromeda greeted, pulling her in to kiss her cheek.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well, I heard about your little surprise," Andi said, nodding at the cot in which Freddy was napping. "And I came to see if you'd like to stay with us for a little while. I can't imagine how overwhelming this all is for you."

"Oh, wow. Andi, that's… such a generous offer. Um, I… I don't know…." Serena must have looked very lost and afraid because Andi put Teddy down on the floor, and pulled her into a hug.

"You poor dear. You haven't any time to come to terms with any of this have you?"

Serena shook her head, her throat suddenly too tight to speak. The feelings of guilt and inadequacy and every emotional shock she had gotten in the past week just barreled down on her in that instant and she started crying. Andromeda just held her, and it was nice.

When she had cried all her tears, Andromeda handed her a tissue. "Come on, let's get Madame Pomphrey to release you and get you home." That part was quick and painless. Serena left a note with Madame Pomphrey, that if Lee or George were to show up, they would know she was with Andromeda, and where to find her.

The next few days were slightly better than the few she spent in the Hospital Wing. Teddy was slightly older than Freddy, so he was more active, and he kept them busier. Lee and George showed up together within hours of her settling into Andromeda's house to check on her.

Amidst all the commotion of settling in what not, Serena was able to quell the horrible feelings inside her. It wasn't until Andromeda had needed to run out to Diagon Alley for a while, leaving Serena alone with Teddy and Freddy, that Serena realized that there might be something very wrong with her.

Andromeda hadn't been gone fifteen minutes when Teddy began screaming. Freddy was upstairs taking a nap, so she rushed to quiet him. She held him and rocked him, making soothing noises as she searched frantically for his bottle. When she finally found it, he rejected it and wouldn't take it. Serena then checked his diaper, but it was clean. She tried rocking him in the rocking chair, and that seemed to help, until Freddy started crying upstairs, which set Teddy off again.

Feelings of inadequacy rushed over her. She shouldn't be allowed with kids; she couldn't even comfort them and stop their crying. Steeling herself, she set Teddy on the floor and rushed up the stairs to the room she shared with Freddy. Freddy was wailing in his crib. She picked him up, and headed back downstairs where Teddy was still crying. She sat in the floor next to Teddy and tried to get Freddy to take the bottle. He refused to suckle, and she felt even worse.

Tears started gathering in her eyes. Why wouldn't they stop crying? Why wouldn't they eat? Why was she such a bad mother?

"Please stop," she pleaded.

They would be better off without her. She was useless.

"Please stop crying."

Freddy didn't deserve a mother like her. A mother who didn't even know she was pregnant. A useless mother that couldn't even comfort her only child. She should spare him the pain of having to grow up with her.

Her thoughts scared her. She wanted Andi to come home. Andi needed to come home and keep her away from these kids. She couldn't trust her thoughts and she couldn't trust herself with the babies. She gently placed Freddy on the floor next to Teddy, and then crawled off to the corner of the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her ears with her hands as tears streamed down her face.

What seemed an interminable amount of time later, the fire flared green and Lee stepped out of the fireplace. Lee looked confused to see the two babies still crying on the floor, and no adult.

"Hello, anybody here?" Lee called, picking up Teddy and Freddy. A sob escaped Serena when the two quieted almost instantly in his arms, and Lee spun to look at her.

"Serena? What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to her.

"I can't do it! I'm a horrible mother! There's something wrong with me," she added the last in a whisper.

"Ok, Serena, sit tight. I'm going to put these guys in their cribs, and then I'm going to make a few fire-calls. Everything's going to be all right, ok?" Lee said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He rushed off, and Serena vaguely registered the sounds of him running up the stairs. And then the sound of him coming back down. She saw the light in the room turn green with the Floo, and heard him speaking to someone.

Soon, he returned to her: "Serena, I called George. He's going to leave the store with the employees and head over here. One of us is going to stay with the boys and tell Andromeda what's going on, and the other is going to help you. We think you should at least talk with Madame Pomphrey."

She nodded shakily and he drew her into a hug. She was grateful that he didn't want her to move yet, just simply sat on the floor next to her, and held her.

Moments later, George stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around for a moment, and then spotted them in the corner of the room. He came over to kneel beside them.

"Hey, 'Rena. How are you feeling?" he asked, smoothing mussed hair out of her face.

"Awful. I'm a horrible mother," she said.

"No you're not. But I hear you haven't been feeling well. Would you rather Lee or I take you to see Madame Pomphrey?" George asked gently.

She really didn't want to choose. She wanted them both to come, but she also understood that with Andromeda out, they couldn't just leave Teddy and Freddy alone.

Staring into George's eyes- Merlin, he looked so much like Fred- she said, "You."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

-b-r-e-a-k-

George and Serena Flooed together to Hogwarts where the rebuilding was still taking place, but they knew Madame Pomphrey would still be there. George noted that it seemed to cost Serena a lot of effort to just make it to the third floor.

George helped Serena to a bed, and then went in search of Madame Pomphrey, who was in her office.

"Madame Pomphrey," he said, knocking on the door.

"George Weasley, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up from her papers.

"Well, you see, I've brought Serena in. She hasn't really been feeling herself lately. Lee Flooed me about a half hour ago, saying he'd arrived at Andromeda Tonks's house and Teddy and Freddy were crying. He said Serena had curled up in a corner looking distraught and saying that she was a horrible mother. We were hoping you could tell us what was going on," he explained.

"Hm. I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen. Well, Mr. Weasley, I can't say anything for sure until I talk to her myself, but I think I have an idea as to what's going on," Pomphrey said, standing. "I'll just have a little chat with Miss Black, and we'll sort this out, all right?"

George waited impatiently on the opposite side of a Silenced privacy screen for Madame Pomphrey and Serena to emerge. He really hoped that Serena's condition was fixable. Lee entered the Hospital Wing soon after Serena and Madame Pomphrey had disappeared behind the screen.

Andromeda had returned home, and Lee had filled her in on what had happened. She was very gracious and understanding, saying that she had thought something was off with Serena, but that she could hide it very well when around people. Andi then allowed Lee to head to Hogwarts to lend some more support.

After an interminable amount of time, the two emerged and beckoned George and Lee over. They took seats across from Madame Pomphrey, who didn't seem at all surprised to see Lee, and next to Serena, one on each side and each took a hand in his own. They were relieved to see that she attempted a smile at them.

"Now, based on the symptoms: fatigue, insomnia, feelings of guilt, feelings of inadequacy, and such, I believe that Serena has what's called Postpartum Depression. This is not uncommon, and due to the circumstances surrounding the birth, not unexpected.

"What I would suggest is making a little bit of time each day to just be by yourself. Definitely talk to someone about how you're feeling, and get out of the house once in a while. Go to the joke shop and visit George and Lee, visit Molly and Arthur, go see Harry. And I would suggest- if the two of you are going to be around for the rearing of this child," Madame Pomphrey looked at George and Lee who nodded vigorously, "make a schedule. Take some of the pressure off of Serena so we can lessen the anxiety and you can get back to regular sleeping and eating habits.

"Take my suggestions to heart, and then come back, let's say, next Friday afternoon and we can talk more about how it's going on. It's only a matter of time, ok?" Pomphrey said.

Serena nodded, "Thank you, Madame Pomphrey."

"Please; it's my pleasure. I was the one to assist with the birth. Now, go home and get some rest; put these two to work," Pomphrey said smiling.

When they got back home, Andromeda was waiting for them.

"How are you feeling, Serena?" she asked as soon as she saw them, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"It's ok. And I'm fine," Serena responded, but seemed unwilling to say anything else. She wandered off to the kitchen, and they could here her putting on the kettle.

"Madame Pomphrey said that she has Postpartum Depression, and that if we can take some of the pressure off of her with Freddy, get her out of the house, and get her to talk to us, she should be fine with time," Lee told Andi after Serena had left the room.

"I thought it was something like that," Andi nodded.

Serena brought in the teapot and some cups and they all sat around making small talk and sipping tea for a while. After a while, Andi went to feed Teddy and Freddy their dinner, insisting that the three of them just relax. And eventually, the three of them ended up sitting side by side on the couch, reminiscing and having the opportunity to really grieve. Serena had still been recuperating in the Hospital Wing during the general memorial service held for the ones that had died in the final battle, and Madame Pomphrey hadn't seen fit to let her strain herself by leaving her bed to attend.

There was laughter as they shared stories and memories, and most certainly an abundance of tears. They didn't notice Andi watching them from the door way, nor did they notice her put the babies to bed and head up herself. It was well into the night when their conversation slowed.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys," Serena said.

"Hey, we wouldn't know what to do without you either," Lee said, tightening the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder.

"It's still hard to believe sometimes that he's gone, you know? I really believe that he was my soul mate, and sometimes I still wake up expecting to see him there, which I know really doesn't help the whole depression thing, but I can't help it."

"I know how you feel, 'Rena. Fred was my other half, and sometimes I feel like half a person without him. But, I guess all we can do is be there for each other and help each other through these things," he said, squeezing her knee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

-b-r-e-a-k-

The next day Serena decided that she was going to take Madame Pomphrey's advice and visit the joke shop. She packed a bag with stuff Freddie might need, said goodbye to Andi and Teddy, and, Freddy secured in a special cloth wrap that cradled him in front of her, Floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron.

She was nearly bowled off her feet by the reception she received by the patrons. Once they realized she was there, they started clapping and cheering. As she moved through the room, people clapped her on the shoulder and congratulated her for giving birth to "the first child to be free of Voldemort," or something. She couldn't really tell exactly what they were saying over the din of voices. She had to put her finger to her lips to get anyone to be a little quieter for Freddy who was looking around with big eyes.

They politely let her pass and continue on her errand, and she sincerely hoped that the reception was due to the amount of alcohol flowing in that particular establishment. If everywhere she went was going to be like this, she had a feeling it would just exacerbate her condition. Luckily, walking down Diagon Alley, most people simply smiled and nodded or waved at her, giving congratulations and cooing over how cute Freddy was.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief when Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes came into view. She picked up her pace. That is, until someone stepped into her path. It was a man she didn't think she'd ever seen before; she instantly tensed and gripped her wand tightly

"Hi," he said, sounding friendly enough.

"Hi," she said warily, "Do I know you?"

"Probably not, but I do have an Uncle on the Wizengamot," he said arrogantly.

"That's great. Good for you, really, but I have someplace to be," she said, trying to pass him by.

He grabbed her shoulder. She pulled her wand on him, snapping; "Don't touch me!"

"Whoa, calm down! My name's Cormac McLaggen, I was in Gryffindor, a year below you. I figured that now that Weasley was gone you might be a little lonely; maybe we could get a drink?" McLaggen said, trying to appease her.

This did not make her less mad; "Are you so arrogant to think that not a fortnight after the death of my soul mate and the birth of my son, I would just go out with you? Let me tell you something: If this is how you approach women, you're just going to get kicked in the balls more often than not," she said, shooting a stinging hex at him, and storming away towards the shop.

She looked down at Freddy and smiled. He was fast asleep, three of his fingers in his mouth.

When she walked in, she was greeted by both Lee and George looking up from where they were helping customers and exclaiming joyously; "Hey, hey," and "Look who's here."

"Hi guys," Serena said. She smiled at the girl attending the cash register as she went behind the counter to stow her bag.

"What's going on?" George said coming up to her as his customer was rung up.

"Oh, nothing," Serena sighed. "Some guy just hit on me, at least, that's what I think it was supposed to be: he was a real jerk. Said he was in Gryffindor, a year below us. Cormac McLaggen."

"Ew, him? Really?" George asked, making a face. "He tried out for Keeper with Ron. He was an arrogant prick then too."

"George, you shouldn't call yourself an arrogant prick," Lee said joining the conversation as he sidled up beside George and throwing an arm around his waist.

"I wasn't calling myself an arrogant prick. If anyone's an arrogant prick around here, it's you, my dear Lee," George responded playfully.

Serena watched them banter with a fond smile on her face. Then, Freddy began fussing. Lee and George immediately looked at her.

"Is he all right?" Lee asked the same time that George asked, "Is he hungry?"

"Yeah, he's probably hungry," Serena said, grabbing a bottle from her bag and pulling out the powdered baby formula.

"Here, I'll hold him," Lee said.

"Ok," Serena said, handing Freddy to Lee, and making the bottle. George and Lee were able to keep Freddy distracted enough for her to finish without feeling frazzled or frustrated with herself that she had to keep him waiting.

The three of them shared a smile once Freddy was happily suckling from the bottle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any Harry Potter or Harry Potter related copyrights.**

**It's the last chapter! Sad face…. hope you enjoyed it!**

-b-r-e-a-k-

A couple of weeks later, Serena was feeling much more confident and settled in her own skin, all things concerned. She got herself back on a regular sleeping and eating schedule. Not to mention that she spent every day with George and Lee, whether she was at their store or apartment, or if they were at Andi's.

It was still a surprise when, one night after Freddy was in bed, they sat down together and they invited her and Freddie to come live with them.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked in surprise. "I wouldn't want to, you know, intrude or anything."

"'Rena, we spend every day together. You're our best friend. If we thought you would intrude, we wouldn't have asked you," Lee said, in such a way that said 'isn't it obvious?'

Serena smiled a watery smile, and leaned over to hug them both.

"I would love that. Really. I love Andromeda and appreciate everything she's done, but I would really like to move in with you guys. Get a little semblance of normalcy back."

"Oh, yeah," George agreed. "And we'll be around 24/7 to help with Fredd."

"Though," Serena said, pulling away, "Ideally, I really wanted to maybe see if Andy would let me take in Teddy. She's getting older, and I thought… Remus raised me. He was essentially my father, you know? And I just feel like I need to do this."

"That's completely understandable. And, you know, George and I can't exactly have our own kids, so if you moved in with Freddy and Teddy, that would be really cool," Lee said.

"Thanks," she smiled, then, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about Fred and I's apartment! I haven't even been there in over a month!"

"Don't worry, we took it upon ourselves to take care of it for you. We didn't want to add any more stress, so we packed up Fred's stuff; Mum has it all now, and we brought most of your stuff to our apartment. We told your landlord that you were having some personal issues and wouldn't be coming back," George explained.

"Ah, I see. So, I was going to move in with you guys no matter what, eh?" she said.

"Well, we just figured…" George and Lee looked at each other.

"It's okay, guys," she laughed, "I wouldn't have even thought about saying no to moving in with you."

George and Lee smiled.

-b-r-e-a-k-t-i-m-e-s-k-i-p-t-e-n-y-e-a-r-s

Serena, Lee and George had been together exclusively for a little less than ten years now. Serena had tried her hand at dating, but her feelings for any of the guys she went out with never compared to her feelings for George and Lee. Eventually, there was a revelation of mutual feelings between them and they got together. Not everyone approved of their relationship, but they figured it was no one else's business besides their own. They all loved each other, and were still best friends.

Serena had offered to be George and Lee's surrogate mother in order for them to have children, and in the ten years they had been together so far she had given birth to two girls. One, the oldest at seven Rowan, was technically the daughter of Lee and Serena, and the youngest at four, Willow, was the daughter of Serena and George, though they, Freddy and Teddy were all raised equally by the three of them.

Serena was expecting again, and was a little disgruntled that both Lee and George had to stay at the store today while she shepherded Freddy, Rowan, Willow, and her six month pregnant self down to Kings' Cross to pick up Teddy. But, other than the initial bout of Postpartum Depression after she had had Freddy, she was much more confident in her abilities as a mother, especially after raising four kids.

Once on the platform, she waited with the other parents, though they gave her a wide berth. She could hear a few whispering and shooting her disapproving glances, but she either ignored them or glared back at them briefly before corralling her children away from the drop-off of the platform to the tracks.

"Mama," the two little girls chorused at her. She looked down catching even more looks from the general populous of the platform.

"When is Teddy gonna get here?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah, when is he gonna get here?" Willow parroted. It always amazed her how alike they were sometimes.

"Soon, Baby. He's going to be here soon and then we can meet Daddy and Papa for some dinner, ok?" Serena answered. She knew that the mention of 'daddy _and_ papa' was going to deepen the tension on the platform- which it did- but she didn't bother to lower her voice. As far as she was concerned, she was happy with Lee and George, she had four- soon to be five- beautiful children, and she couldn't help but to think that after the war, she deserved some of this happiness.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express came into view, and she breathed a sigh. Her ankles were killing her, as was her back, and the young couple on the closest bench had ignored her pointedly since she and her children had arrived.

The train rolled to a stop and students began spilling out. Teddy found them quickly- Serena couldn't help but notice that his hair was a rather subdued shade of blue.

"How was your first semester at school, Teddy?" she asked as Rowan and Willow happily shouted his name and hugged him tight.

"Fine. Can we go now?" he responded dully.

"Well, I hope you have more to say about it than 'fine'," Serena said, ignoring his question.

"It was great. I had lots of fun and Professor McGonagall is as amazing as you said. Please, can we just go now?" he said very quickly, grabbing one end of his trunk and starting to haul it away.

"All right, all right. We're going to meet Daddy and Papa at the store. Freddy can you grab the other end of Teddy's trunk?" They five of them began heading towards the exit. Serena took note of the angry and scornful eyes that followed them, and how Teddy forced himself not to look at them.

They met George and Lee at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and then headed to a nearby restaurant for dinner. Teddy sulked throughout the entire thing, and by the time they got home, Serena had had enough.

"Teddy, what's the matter? You've been quiet and sulking since you got off the train," she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm going to bed," Teddy responded, heading up the stairs.

Serena motioned for Lee and George to take the girls into the other room, "Teddy, don't walk away. If there's something bothering you, I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"I told you, it's nothing," he muttered.

"Teddy, come on. Just tell me what's up," Serena said, getting frustrated.

Teddy was quiet for a moment, then, "The other kids make fun of me because I have three parents that aren't even mine!"

Serena was shocked into silence, and Teddy took the opportunity to run upstairs and into his bedroom.

Serena sighed heavily and followed him up. She didn't even bother to knock on his door when she reached it.

"Teddy," he was sitting on his bed hugging a pillow, he looked up at her voice, expecting words of comfort and reassurance.

"Is this how we raised you to deal with things like this? You're going to sulk in your room? What's next; you're going to throw a tantrum now?" Serena was done with his foul mood.

"What? No…" Teddy responded quietly.

"Look, Teddy. You can't let people get to you like that," Serena sighed, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Well, it's not just that they make fun of me. They say awful things about you that they get from their parents," Teddy admitted.

"Teddy, I'm going to tell you something. We have a strange family. I'd be the first to admit it, but I couldn't imagine it any other way," she said.

"But-."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say that: Ideally, Fred would be alive, your parents would be alive and we'd all have our own families, but they're not. I love Fred. I truly believe that he was my soulmate and no one in this world can compare to him. I struggled for a long time over my feelings for Fred and my feelings for George and Lee. But, eventually, the three of us would rather be together and happy than not and be miserable.

"I have two guys who would do anything for me, a happy relationship and four beautiful children. I wouldn't give this up for the world. And if anyone gives you a hard time, you can always go to any of the teachers, especially Professor McGonagall.

"But Teddy, you know that I'm not going to force you to stay here if you're unhappy. If you really want to, you can go and live with your grandmother, you know that. All you have to do is tell me. The girls would be disappointed, but no one would hold it against you."

Teddy was fiddling with the edges of his pillow case. "I don't want to go and live with Grandma, you're my mum. And George is Papa and Lee is Daddy, and I love you all," he said.

"And we love you Teddy. You know we think of you as our own. And really, if you have any troubles with other students, whatsoever, go to Professor McGonagall. She's been around forever, and she loves me. She can get those students and their parents in and we can have a nice chat together, ok?" she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Ok," he said, snuggling in close. They stayed like that for a moment before Teddy jumped back.

"Whoa! Did the baby just kick?"

"Yeah, seems like she's glad everything has been worked out," Serena smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, Teddy!" George called from the hallway, "Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and the boys are here and want to know if you want to go ice skating with them."

"Can I Mum?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Of course, but don't forget your hat, scarf and mittens," she said. Teddy rummaged around in his closet for the necessities of ice skating before bolting from the room.

George came in and joined Serena on the bed.

"So, how'd it go? Everything's going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Serena said, pulling his hand to rest on her stomach and feel the baby's kicking, "Everything's going to be just fine."

END


End file.
